


Safe Place

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Biromantic Peter Parker, Bullies, F/M, Family, Gay Harry Osborn, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Love, M/M, May Parker Cuddles, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tears, Tony Stark Cuddles, safe place, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Everyone needs a safe place they can run to. Children and teens most of all, even if that teen was a superhuman with Spider powers.





	1. May

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Degrading and Homophobic language is used but not intended to harm anyone, please proceed with caution if this is something that triggers you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter’s day at school goes from bad to worse the teen ends up running home, straight into the arms of Aunt May. His safe place.

An incessant beeping pulled Peter from sleep. His hand felt around for his phone, turning off the alarm before it was snatched back under the warmth of his blanket. The teen really didn't want to go in today. His shoulders and back were still aching from patrol last night, the muggers and bank robbers had put up quite a fight and pulled some dirty tricks.  
The young hero was just about to drift off again when a knock on his bedroom door made him jump and his eyes snap back open.  
"Peter time to get up, you don't wanna be late," May called.  
"I'm up Mom," Peter called back tiredly, and listened as her footsteps walked away.  
With a sigh the teen slowly sat up and pulled himself out of bed.

After changing into his jeans, converse and one of his boyfriends stolen hoodies, Peter walked into the kitchen where May was already at the table eating some cereal.  
"Morning sweetie," she smiled when she saw him.  
"Morning," Peter yawned, flopping into his seat and pouring himself a bowl of fruit loops.  
"Are you feeling okay?" May asked as he ate.  
"Yeah, why?" The teen asked.  
"Your eyes are slightly red, and you look ready to go back to sleep. Are you getting enough sleep bug?" She asked as she stood and walked over, pressing a hand against his forehead, "you’re not coming down with something are you?"  
"Mama I'm okay," Peter reassured, gently pushing her hand away, "I promise. I'm just a little tired from patrol last night, that's all."  
May didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.  
"Okay," She checked her watch, "Oh you better get going you don't wanna be late."  
With that Peter put his dish in the sink and grabbed his bag, melting into the hug May gave him.  
Her hugs always made him feel safe.  
"Love you," Peter said when they pulled away, kissing her cheek and heading for the door.  
"Love you too," May called before the door closed.

Peter walked through the front doors of Midtown and instantly wished he was back home. The volume of students talking and laughing made him wince slightly, he flinched when a locker slammed shut. Peter made his way to his own locker and sorted all his books out as he waited for Ned and Mj. The teen had only just closed his locker when a hand slammed onto the one next to him.  
Oh great.  
The school bully Justin.  
It was bad enough for Peter that his boyfriend wouldn't be at school today, now he had to deal with this prick.

"Hey Parker, where's your little boyfriend today huh?" Justin asked in a teasing tone, "did he finally get bored of you?"  
"What do you want Justin?" Peter asked in a deadpan tone, he did not wanna deal with this guy’s shit today.  
"You wanna know what I want?" Justin asked, suddenly pressing his arm against Peter's neck and getting in his face, "I want you outta here. You and your little fag boyfriend, cause guess what freak. No-one wants you here."  
With that Jason pulled away and swung his fist at Peter’s face, making the teens head snap back and pain shoot through his nose.  
Justin walked away laughing.  
Peter glared after the bully as tears welled in his eyes, holding his hand under his nose to help stop the bleeding. Ned and Mj chose they moment to walk around the corner.  
"Jesus what happened?" Ned asked worriedly, seeing the state Peter was in.  
"Justin," was Peter's answer.  
"Come on, let’s get you to the nurse," Mj said, gently guiding Peter in the direction of her office.

After his nose stopped bleeding and the ice pack took the swelling down, the blood was cleaned up and Peter was sent back to class with a note. As the teen sat through the rest of maths he suddenly felt anxiety flutter in his chest.  
He couldn't do this today.  
He wanted to go home.  
Peter stopped his train of thought and tried his best to remember the breathing technique Harry had taught him.  
In. Hold. Out.  
In. Hold. Out.  
Neither Ned nor Mj were in class so Peter had no-one to help him, making his anxiety flare even higher.  
Relax Peter. You got this. He told himself.  
Five minutes later the teen bolted.

Running to the nearest bathroom Peter locked himself in a cubicle and pulled out his phone. With a vision blurred from tears, and breath coming short he managed to call Harry.  
"Hey gorgeous, shouldn't you be in class?" Harry asked, curious as to why his boyfriend was calling at this time.  
"Panic attack," Peter managed to choke out.  
"Okay Pete I need you to focus on my voice and my voice only okay?" Harry said, his demeaner changing quickly.  
Peter nodded, whimpering a little as he closed his eyes.  
"Okay gorgeous just relax, breathe in and hold," Harry breathed in and Peter shakily followed.  
"And out," Harry exhaled a few seconds later, followed by Peter.  
"Okay good and again."  
Harry went through the breathing until his boyfriends was back to normal. He gave the teen another minute or two before speaking again.  
"You alright?" He asked softly.  
"I'm okay," Peter whispered, wrapping an arm around himself, "thanks Harry."  
"Always sweetheart. You sure you'll be okay?"  
"Yeah," Peter replied, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up in a hug right now.  
The two teens exchanged goodbyes before Peter shakily got to his feet and headed back to class.

By lunch time Peter was on the brink of tears and feeling more vulnerable than ever. He was ready to go home but headed to the cafeteria regardless. The teen plastered on a smile as he sat with Ned and Mj, who were arguing about something that happened on Supernatural.  
"What do you think Peter?" Mj asked.  
"I'm not getting involved," he told them in a soft voice.  
Upon hearing the softness the other two nodded in understanding and kept the debate between themselves.

"All I'm saying is Sam is the hotter brother," Ned said a few minutes later, their debate had shifted to who was hotter than who.  
"What? No way Deans the hotter one," Mj countered, "have you seen the way Cas looks at him?"  
"What's up nerds?" Justin broke in as he appeared at their table, smirk on his face.  
"What do you want jerk?" Ned asked, a growl in the back of his throat.  
"Oh nothing," the bully said innocently, "just wondered if Peter wanted to come over tonight, help Aaron out a little. He's been feeling a little gay lately and wants the D. If you catch my drift."  
"Fuck off you prick," Mj snarled but Justin ignored her and called Aaron over.  
"Oh please Peter," Aaron cooed teasingly as he walked over, Peter shrunk back slightly, "won't you help me, Harry doesn't have to know. It'll be our little secret."  
Peter couldn’t take anymore so he stood and started to walk away ignoring his friends calling after him.  
"What's the matter Peter you gonna go and cry to Mr. Stark?" Justin called after him, the whole cafeteria staring at him and listening, "Oh that's right you can't cause you don't really know him. Mr. Stark doesn’t interact with fags like you."  
At that the rest of the cafeteria burst into laughter.  
Peter bolted.

Peter ran all the way home with tears blurring his vision, he couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to be home, safe and warm in May's arms where nothing could hurt him.  
The teen let out an audible sob when he saw his apartment building and wasted no time running up to his floor, taking the steps two at a time. The teen burst in making May, who was in the kitchen, jump and whirl around to face him.  
"Jesus Peter you scared me, what are you doing here? You should be at school," she started before seeing his tears, "baby what's wrong?"  
"I can't, I can't," Peter managed before he started crying.  
May immediately walked over and pulled him into a hug, Peter hid his face in her shoulder and gripped the back of her shirt as a feeling of safety and warmth washed over him.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay sweetie," May soothed, one hand cradling the back of his head and the other rubbing his back, "whatever it is, it's gonna be okay."  
Peter just cried harder.

May held Peter and rocked him gently until the teens cries died down to sniffles and small hiccups.  
"What's wrong baby?" May asked, not receiving an answer, "Come on sweetie, talk to me."  
Peter took a shaky breath.  
"Justin called me and Harry fags, and called me a freak saying no-one actually wanted me before punching me in the nose. Then, then I had a panic attack," the teen bit his lip feeling tears well in his eyes again, "and at lunch he teased me saying Aaron wanted the D from me. Then he said I didn’t really know Mr. Stark, cause he doesn’t talk to fags like me.”  
May felt her blood boil at that, no one hurt her baby and got away with it. Looks like a certain principal would be facing the wrath of Mama bear. But right now she had to be May and look after her teen. 

Taking a deep breath she gently pushed Peter back just enough to see his face.  
"I'm going to talk to your principal tomorrow and get this sorted," she told him, cupping his face and gently wiping away his tears with the pads of her thumbs, "but right now my baby needs comfort. So how does a movie, pizza and some ice cream sound?"  
"Sounds good," Peter nodded with a small smile.  
May smiled back and kissed his forehead.  
"Okay you go grab the blankets and I'll order the pizza."

Half an hour later the two were curled up on the couch together, wrapped in blankets and watching Jurassic world. Ned, Mj and Harry had texted to see if he was okay, Peter told them he was and left his phone in his room. Now Peter was curled into May’s side with his head on her chest, her fingers gently running through his hair.  
"Mama?" Peter whispered.  
"Yes sweetie?" May asked.  
"Can I stay home tomorrow, after we speak to the principal?"  
"Of course baby," May promised, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
"Love you Mama," the teen whispered with a small smile.  
"Love you too baby," May responded with a soft smile of her own.

Ten minutes later Peter fell asleep feeling safe, warm and protected.


	2. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war may be over, but nightmares still plague him. While staying at the Lake House Peter has a nightmare during a storm, Tony is there to reassure him they’re safe and alive.

Peter watched the scenery fly by, grinning when the Lake House came into view.  
He saw Tony already waiting at the door with a grin.  
The teen was out the car before it came to a full stop and tossing a thank you over his shoulder.  
"Have fun kid," Happy called, pulling away with a fond smile. 

Peter raced up the steps and threw his arms around Tony, making the man stumble slightly.  
"Hey kid," he laughed as he wrapped the teen in his arms, "you okay?"  
Peter nodded into the man's chest.  
“Shall we go inside before little miss comes home and steals you away?” Tony joked.  
“Okay,” Peter replied.  
“Um Pete, for this to work you gotta let me go bud,” the genius tried.  
“But I’m warm and comfy,” the teen whined playfully.  
Only one thing for it.  
Without warning Tony lifted Peter into his arms, earning a small yelp of surprise before he rest the teen on his hip. Getting over the initial shock Peter grinned and wrapped around Tony like a Koala.  
"You comfy there bud?" Tony asked as he felt teen rest his head on his shoulder.  
"Maaaybe," Peter replied with a grin.  
"You’re a little shit you know that?" Tony joked, heading to his lab.  
"Love you too Dad.” 

"Boss Mrs. Stark and Morgan are home," FRIDAY announced an hour later.  
"We'll be right there Fri," Tony told her, "c'mon Pete."  
"Coming Dad," Peter smiled, wiping his hands before following Tony.  
"Petey!" Morgan cried happily upon seeing the teen.  
"Hey ladybug," Peter smiled, catching her in his arms as she jumped.  
He hugged her tightly, happy to see his little sister again.  
"Hey sweetie," Tony greeted his wife, kissing her softly.  
"Hey Tony," Pepper greeted with a smile, "hey Peter."  
"Hey Ma," Peter greeted setting Morgan on her feet to hug Pepper.  
The teen melted into her embrace. He felt all the stress from the past couple of weeks melt away. Peter almost purred when she rubbed circles on his back. 

"Where's my hug little miss?" Tony asked playfully, scooping his giggling daughter up into a warm hug.  
"Hey Petey, wanna play?" Morgan asked after a few moments, excitement shining in her eyes.  
"Sure thing ladybug," the teen smiled as he reluctantly pulled away from Pepper, letting Morgan take his hand and pull him upstairs.  
"Those two are so precious," Pepper smiled softly, walking into the kitchen to get dinner ready.  
"Yeah they are," Tony agreed, starting to get out pots and pans they’d need, "but when Harley's here, the three of them are chaos walking."  
Pepper laughed. She couldn’t argue with that.  
The last time the three of them were together a water fight broke out, ending with the kids being playfully thrown into the Lake. The photo of three drenched children with large smiles sat in a frame in her office.  
“So what are we having for dinner?” Tony asked, pulling her back to reality.  
Pepper took a few moments to think about it before smiling.  
“Spaghetti and meatballs.” 

Peter and Morgan were sat in the blanket fort on Morgan’s room, building a replica of the Lake house out of Lego's. Morgan's Lego's weren't like Peter’s, but they were still fun to play with.  
"Petey are fairies real?" Morgan asked, placing down a pink brick.  
"Of course they're real," the teen replied, handing her some more, "did someone tell you they weren't?"  
Morgan put down the bricks she was using and crawled into his lap.  
"I heard some big kids talking and they said they weren't real," she said, her voice soft as she leaned against her brothers chest.  
Peter felt his heart squeeze at that. Sure Peter knew that Morgan wouldn't have her innocence forever, but Peter wanted her to have it for as long as possible.  
And he wasn’t about to ruin it for her.  
"Those big kids are wrong, fairies are totally real ladybug,” the teen told her excitedly, "who do you think takes your baby teeth and gives you a coin?"  
"Really?" The little one asked as she looked up at him, eyes bright.  
Peter nodded.  
"Yep, and I bet Daddy's friend Uncle Thor know a fairy or two."  
Morgan's smile was almost blinding. Peter could almost see the cogs turning in her head.  
"Peter, Morgan, dinner's ready," Tony called up.  
"Coming," Peter called back, "c'mon ladybug, race you downstairs.” 

"So Peter, how’s school?" Pepper asked, as they all sat around the table eating.  
"It's okay,” he smiled, “classes are kinda easy, so I get bored sometimes. I really like art class though.”  
"Would art class happen to have a certain Mister Harry Osborn in it?" Tony asked with a knowing smile.  
"Yeah," Peter mumbled with a smile, blush on his cheeks.  
Tony smiled genuinely at his son's reaction. The two teens had recently started dating and their relationship was the most adorable thing anyone had ever seen.  
For the rest of dinner the small family shared how their days went and tossed around ideas of what they could do over the weekend. Morgan and Peter voted on making cookies and Tony couldn’t help but agree, Pepper agreed to supervise. Once dinner was finished they all changed into their pyjamas before cuddling up on the couch and watched Basil The Great Mouse Detective. 

By the time the movie was over both children were a deadweight on Tony. Peter was snuggled into his side, Morgan curled against his chest.  
"Time to get these two snuggle bugs to bed," Pepper smiled softly, gently lifting Morgan into her arms, “are you okay with Peter?”  
"Don't worry," Tony said, standing and lifting Peter into his arms in one fluid movement, "I got him."  
The adults carried the kids upstairs, Pepper taking Morgan to her room while humming a lullaby.  
Tony gently lay Peter down and tucked the blanket around him, brushing his bangs back and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.  
“G’night Spider-baby,” he whispered with a smile before plugging in the nightlight and gently closing the door.  
After giving Morgan a kiss on the forehead, Tony headed to his room. 

"You think the kids will wanna got to the beach tomorrow?” He asked, climbing into bed next to her.  
"I’m sure they will, but we’ll double check in the morning,” Pepper said with a smile, turning off her lamp and cuddling into her husband’s side, "Goodnight Tony."  
"Goodnight Pep, I love you," Tony whispered, kissing the top of her head and turning off his lamp. Between one breath and the next the two of them fell asleep.

Later that night a storm rolled in.  
Something Peter’s ears picked up on, quickly turning his dream into a nightmare.  
~~  
Peter was right back in a place he never wanted to be again.  
There was rubble and dust everywhere, the fight was all around him. The teen just focused on keeping a hold on the gauntlet, he couldn’t let the others get it. Just then a glowing lady landed in front of him.  
"Hey," he said shakily, assuming she was a good guy, "I'm Peter Parker."  
She smiled at him.  
"Hey Peter Parker, you got something for me?"  
"Sure," he said, pulling himself into standing, "but I don't know how you're gonna get it past those guys alone."  
"She's not alone," A voice said, before all the ladies from the fight appeared and formed a sort of barrier between him and the aliens.  
The glowing lady took the gauntlet with a wink before they all charged, Peter smiled in amazement before turning back to the fight.

After what felt like forever the aliens finally seemed to be dwindling, Bucky shot one as before it pounced on Peter from behind. The teen waved and smiled in thanks before the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The teen whipped around and felt his heart skip a beat, eyes zoning in on Tony across the battlefield. The man was on his knees a few feet from Thanos. He held his hand up as the stones shifted into place. The teen felt his blood cold when he realised what was happening and his feet moved on their own.  
Peter had to get to his Dad.  
He just had too.  
Tony said something Peter couldn't make out and snapped his fingers.  
~~  
At that same moment a crash of thunder sounded, a strike of lightning taking out the power.  
Peter shot bolt upright screaming.  
Tony burst into his room seconds later, running over and pulling the teen into a hug.  
Peter gripped the back of his shirt tightly and cried into his shoulder.  
"Don't leave me Dad, don't leave me," He sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not leaving you sweetheart," Tony soothed, holding him tightly, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."  
Tony knew just what the nightmare was. Peter had been having them for a while now, it was one of the reasons the teen was here in the first place.

After waking up from his fifth nightmare in three days screaming for Tony, May had called said man and asked him if he knew any good therapists for her nephew.  
Turns out Peter was suffering from separation anxiety from disappearing for five years, coming back and almost losing his father figure all within a few minutes.  
So the adults came to an agreement that from Friday night to Monday morning, Peter could live at the Lake House to help ease the anxiety and nightmares.  
And it did.  
But that didn't mean they were gone completely. They were the one thing Tony wished he could take away from the teen more than anything. 

Right now all Tony could do was hold Peter as he sobbed and trembled, the storm playing hell on his senses.  
“It’s okay baby,” Tony whispered, “it’s okay. Daddies not going anywhere, I’m right here.”  
Tony gently rocked the teen until his cries died down to sniffles, the thunder becoming a distant rumble.  
Without a word Tony lifted Peter into his arms, heart sinking when he noticed the room was in complete darkness.  
Shit.  
Peter whimpered, hiding his face in Tony’s neck. The man got an idea and headed to his lab. Tony opened one of the boxed in the back and pulled] out an old arc reactor, gently placing it in Peter’s hand. The teen pulled it close to his chest as Tony carried him to the kitchen. 

The man pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge before setting Peter on the counter, feeling his heart break when the teen let out a small whimper. Tony gently shushed him before coaxing the teen out of hiding, handing over the now opened water bottle.  
He didn’t miss the way the kid’s hands shook as he took few sips.  
“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered after a few moments of silence.  
“Hey,” Tony said softly as he cupped his cheeks, making the teen meet his eyes, “you have nothing to be sorry for okay? We can’t control our nightmares. So don’t feel like you have to be sorry, because you don’t baby. I promise.”  
Tony kissed the teen on the forehead and gently wiped his face clean.  
“Tell you what, how about we snuggle up and watch a movie on the Stark pad?”  
The man smiled gently at Peter’s small nod and whispered yes please.  
With another kiss to his forehead Tony lifted his son into his arms, carrying him to the living room. 

The man wrapped his teen up as a loose blanket burrito before sitting him on his lap. Peter curled against his chest as Tony set up the Stark pad. The genius chose a ScoobyDoo movie he had on there before holding Peter a little tighter, kissing the top of his head. The teen snuggled even closer, tucking his head under his Dad’s chin.  
As the movie played Tony subconsciously and gently rocked Peter, the arc reactor bathing them both in a soft glow from where it was held to Peter’s chest.  
“I love you Dad,” he whispered, so quiet Tony almost didn’t catch it.  
“I love you too bug,” the man whispered back, pressing a soft kiss to the teens head once more. 

As the night went on Peter felt calmer and safer then he had in a few days. By the middle of the second movie both Tony and Peter had fallen asleep.  
Peter was still wrapped in the warmth and safety of his Dad’s arms when the sun came up.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on Tumblr @marvels-blue-phoenix


End file.
